No Me Quiero Ir
by Elden Centari
Summary: no tendrá la forma de poema, pero luce más que una historia... Espero fervientemente poder finalmente observarte, abrazarte y deseo que me cuides, pero... ¿Por qué no siento tu amor por mi como yo a ti?


Un pequeño relato que escribí al ver un concurso de relato sobre las mujeres, espero que les guste. Está algo corto pero si me costó pensar en una que otra cosa jejeje

Todos los derechos Reservados ehhh.

No Me Quiero ir

La falta de luz no me da importancia, no he de necesitarla. La vista me es indiferente, no he de usarla aún. El habla me es inútil, no he de conocerlo todavía. El olfato es necesario, no he de respirar aquí dentro. Pero es el afecto y calor de mi exterior que no he de sentir, pero que me es esencial.

¿Por qué?

He sentido en mi enorme penumbra, el calor del amor y el ferviente afecto que tanto me causa moverme inquietamente queriendo salir y abrazar a mi progenitora, resultando en una patada y movimientos involuntarios. Pero ha sido algo que me ha faltado enormemente. Adoro cada momento en que mi sangre hierve de alegría como si fuese mi último día, pero anhelo cada día en que mi capullo se vuelve silencioso, sin ninguna señal de una sonrisa allí afuera, sino de sollozos y llantos, he sentido figuras extrañas acercarse a mi diosa, tocando mi lugar de descanso y colocando extraños objetos, he intentado defenderla, pero por más unidos que estemos, no puedo hacer algo.

No sé que hay allá afuera, me es desconocido y tengo el mismo temor a salir que emoción. Lo único que me ha sido posible ver es una extraña luz que se esconde y que vuelve a aparecer después de un tiempo. He logrado verlo pues aunque mis puertas de la vista sigan cerradas, logro divisar rayos de una luz muy curiosa. A estos tiempos, les he llamado "luz" y "penumbra". He visto más de catorce de los dos.

Oigo a mi creadora y deseo llorar, incluso si aún no sé quien sea, cómo sea, cualquier diferencia que exista, no me importa, aún así la llamaré como he oído.

Mamá.

Le brindaré mi amor como lo he hecho, por eso estoy dispuesto a esperar toda una vida con tal de verla al menos una vez, juro nunca pelear contigo, y si lo hago, jamás dejaré de idolatrarte y de amarte. Si necesitas algo, yo te lo daré, no importa en que vivas, si es diferente que aquí adentro, si es más peligroso o difícil, te juro que haré lo que me sea posible.

Siento a alguien tocarte, hago lo que puedo para alejarlo de aquí, intento moverme pues si siento que te lastiman, también lo siento yo, siento todo tu dolor, tu tristeza, tu enojo, tu risa, tu felicidad, tu angustia, tus nervios, tus penas. Sé que has tenido mucho dolor, pues los momentos de felicidad que he sentido son cortos y ocurren cada varias luces.

He podido pensar en palabras que dices, más no he de poder repetirlas aún hasta que te vea hablar. Desearía que fuera pronto.

Me has proporcionado de energía por el enlace que nos une uno con el otro, pero mi energía se ha debilitado, me siento cansado, débil, no tengo energías para moverme mucho, estoy, como tú dirías: "frágil ".

Es de tus alimentos de lo que me nutro, pero me han sido escasos que me he de fortalecer con el pequeño amor que he recibido. Me pregunto que te habrá hecho sentir así, y quiero que sepa que aquí estaré, para brindarte una mano y una sonrisa cada vez que la quieras.

No puedo aguantar las ganas de jugar contigo, de pasear el mundo junto a ti, y de aprender todo lo que tú me instruyas. Te protegeré de cualquier mal, incluso si eso me cuesta la corta vida que he llevado, no me importa, haré lo que tú desees con tal de verte sonreír.

Siento algo tocarme.

¿Será acaso la hora?

¿Habré de verte finalmente?

He sentido algo.

¿Qué es esta sensación?

No siento algo bueno, en cambio, me ha dolido.

Tanto es la agonía que siento, que mis ojos se han abierto, por primera vez he visto mi cuerpo, me siento tan pequeño. No hay mucha iluminación aquí adentro, más puedo distinguir algo que reluce debajo de mi. Me alejo de aquello, pero siento que muevo una parte de mi cuerpo que no aparece.

¿Qué está pasando?

Me miro, mi vista no es perfecta todavía, pero observo mi cuerpo y me doy asco.

Veo algo rojizo brotar de mí, no entiendo que está pasando.

¿Será acaso que por mi fealdad que te doy miedo?

¿Será esta la razón de mi falta de amor?

Me está doliendo más, esa cosa me ha vuelto a golpear, veo algo flotar en frente de mí con el mismo líquido brotando de un lado. Muevo una de mis manitas. No la veo.

Esto no es lo mismo que pensaba, no siento mi vida seguir ¿Será lo contrario?

No.

No.

No, por favor.

No me quiero ir...


End file.
